Remembering Destiny
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: ? told you that there was a devil knight that had two sons? Each son had a destiny foretold before they were born. One was destined to guard the gates of Heaven and the other the gates of Hell. Something happens though and destiny changes. VirgilO
1. Chapter 1: Sea Side Stranger

Remembering Destiny

Summary: What if I told you that there was a devil knight that had two sons? Each son had a destiny foretold before they were born. One was destined to guard the gates of Heaven and the other the gates of Hell. Neither twin liked the idea once they were old enough to understand. They couldn't begin to understand the role they would play. Their destiny would unfold at their deaths. Something happened though and there our story begins.  
Virgil Friendly and Virgil/OC pairings. I don't think this is an AU just stretching a few things.

A/n: This goes out by special request as a challenge of sorts by VergilSparda666, and Xiaoyu. The authors asked for another story and here it is.

Chapter 1: Sea Side Stranger

Melody and her younger brother Nathaniel were slowly walking down the beach. Nate stopped and picked up a shell and showed it to his sister. The boy was fifteen years of age but his mind was that of a five year old. Though at times he seemed to see things she couldn't in others.  
Look sissy a pretty shell, he laughed.  
It's pretty Nate.  
Can we keep it?  
Of course.  
He grabbed his sisters hand and they walked down the beach. Nate had a skip to his step but suddenly stopped. There lying on the beach was a man. The waves gently lapped at his body. They seemed to trying to keep the stranger on the shore. Nate hid behind his sister.  
What is it sister?  
I don't know Nate stay here.  
She pried her brother's arms off of her legs. Slowly she approached the figure. Carefully she knelt beside him. Laying her hand on his back she checked his to see if he was breathing. His back rose shallowly. With a heavy breath she rolled him over. Sand was all over his face. The stranger was pale as the moon. There was an angry red line running across his brow slowly dripping blood. His hair was a white color. _He must of bleached it to get it that white,' _she thought absently. Her hands unbidden stroked the loose strands from his eyes. His muscles in his face twitched. With the care born of patience from dealing with her brother she put his head in her lap.  
It's okay Nate come on over.  
Her brother sat down beside her and watched the stranger. Now she had a chance to study the stranger's looks. He was wearing blue over coat with a yellow dragon on it, and the tail of the coat was shredded. His clothes otherwise were black. He had a kitana strapped to his belt. On his hands were finger less tan gloves. She noticed the stranger was well built as if he worked out a lot.  
The stranger twitched. His breathing was becoming more normal.  
Nate he'll be waking up soon so I want you to stand back encase he lashes out.  
He didn't budge.   
I don't think he'll hurt us, he said absently.  
Why's that?  
He's aura isn't mean.  
What color is it?  
His aura is blue like his coat. Sad, yet calm at the same time. Confusion though...  
She hated when he did that. The tone was cryptic. Blue aura tended to radiate something unknown and uncertain. This wasn't good. Mostly blue auras were calm though unpredictable. Reds she could deal with but Blues were another thing. Reds tended to say what they thought were the opposite tended to bottle stuff up. Never in the course of her life had she seen a Blue change into a purple hence a mixture of the two even though she wished to see it. Maybe she could change this blue into purple.  
He began to stir. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. The icy blue of his eyes was clouded as if he couldn't see well or something. Then it cleared away in a matter of moments. Though there was a think layer of confusion in him. His brow crinkled up as if he was thinking. Jerking up he sat there rubbing his forehead as if it hurt.  
Are you okay? Melody asked in concern.  
I don't know... he said absently.  
You don't know?  
I don't know anything...  
Do you know your name?  
He shook his head. There was an utter look of being lost on his face. That look alone made her want to comfort him. There was no malice in him. Just pure confusion. She had the feeling this wasn't his true nature and he had amnesia. That could do very well. However right at the moment his aura was white. For a moment she wondered what he was like truly.  
I think you should come home with us.  
I don't...  
Come on it's all right.  
She got up and offered her hand to him. He hesitated something told him to trust her. Smiling he took her hand. They rose and the three of them walked towards their beach home.

Okay first chapter done. What do you think? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Chapter 2: Painful Past

A/N: I don't own DMC even though I wish I did so I make some of the characters in the story. And can't forget one of my friends would be so jealous. But that's wishful thinking for yeah.

The stranger seemed to be very curious about the house he stepped into. The small two story house was a very old one. Nate bound up the steps first and sat down on the porch swing and swung himself. Melody smiled softly at her brother's antics. Even after a dark day at work that boy could lighten her mood up.  
Excuse me? the stranger asked.  
  
  
What is it?  
It feels kinda strange to not have a name.  
Okay, Nate what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
The stranger looked at them oddly. He has a fascination with Greek history, Melody supplied for him.  
How about... Hermes, or even Artemis... Even Virgil.. or...  
Wait what was that last name? the stranger asked.  
Virgil? Why?  
  
Melody noticed he was trying to remember something important but couldn't place his finger on it.  
Do you like Virgil?  
he said quietly.  
Melody thought for a moment and noticed the dragon on his coat. Then a name hit her.  
How about Drake?  
I like that, he murmured.  
Then Drake it is...  
Awweee man I wanted to pick out his name, Nate whined.  
Come on boys its time to get inside and I'll start dinner unless Drake you want to get out of those wet clothes and then take care of Nate while I cook.  
he said in an unsure voice.  
Come on I'll show you around.  
She lead Drake around the house in a quick tour. Leaving him at the bathroom with a clean pair of clothes that had belonged to her father. When he came back out after his shower he headed to the kitchen. His hair was still dripping wet when he walked in there. Melody started when she saw him. The sight of him disarmed her. His hair was plastered to his forehead. The blue button down shirt he wore was unbuttoned showing off his toned chest. He wore black jean pants and was barefooted.  
Are you all right? he asked hesitantly.  
The way she reacted scared him a bit.  
Oh, yeah you just scared me is all.  
  
Don't worry about it no harm done. Can you go out side and watch Nate for me?  
Yes, mama.  
You make me sound old... The names Melody.  
All right Melody.  
He smiled sweetly. She had this feeling in his old life he didn't do that often enough or at all due to the fact there weren't in laugh lines on his face. She suspected he was the strong silent type back then. A determination stole over her to change that even if he did remember eventually. Drake retreated to the front porch where Nate was absently singing to himself. He could barely make out the words. The song sounded so strained and sad. Suddenly the boy burst into tears and launched himself into Drake's arms. He was muttering things about an accident and being left all alone. Finally at a loss he just rubbed the boys back and whispered;  
It'll be all right, over and over again.  
Melody watched the two of them. From the door way. Sadness engulfed her as she too remembered the accident that took the lives of her parents and nearly her brother. She watched as Nate went slack in Drake's arms.  
I'm sorry about that, she whispered as she went to pick her brother up.  
It's all right.  
I need to put him to bed. He always sleeps a long time after memories like that hit him.  
I'll carry him for you.  
Thank you.  
He got up carefully with the sleeping boy in his arms. Melody lead him to Nate's room. After tucking the boy in he looked around the room. A very artful dragon and unicorn were painted on separate walls in their own scenes. The Dragon was flying high in the sky. Where as the Unicorn was laying near a waterfall under the moon light. There were various toys scattered all over the place. His covers had a star and moon theme. He caught her staring at him.  
he whispered.  
Nothing. It's just that you're so good with children despite your memory loss.  
Did you paint all of this?  
Yes, years ago before my parents died.  
  
Come on I'll feed you and tell you the story you must be hungry.  
Just then his stomach decided to answer that question for him. She laughed softly. Motioning with her head they headed down stairs to the kitchen. Serving him some dinner she waited for him to finish before they headed into the den to get comfortable for the story.  
You know you don't have to tell me...  
I have to so you can understand why Nate has half the fits he does.  
  
Melody organized her thoughts before she began.

_flashback_

The road was thick with snow. Our family of four drove carefully down the street. Salt trucks plowed the road not ten minutes before but the snow continued to fall in torrents.  
Honey maybe we should of stayed home tonight, her mother said uneasily.  
We'll be all right dear.  
I just have this bad feeling.  
I had been listening to the conversation and was getting worried. Nate didn't understand what was going on. A familiar sad tune began to play on the radio. Without warning headlights appeared in front of the car as the sickening crunch of metal meeting metal hitting head on resonated through all four of us in the car. Once the impact was over I struggled to check on my family. Nate was still breathing but had a cut on his forehead. He seemed to be unconscious. Unhooking my seat belt I went to check on my parents. The sight I saw will live with me until I die. Dad was leaning over to protect mom. A large shard of glass was embedded in his chest along with other small pieces. A large piece of the hood had sliced into both parents. Blood was splattered all over the place. I saw my mother's cell phone and I picked it up dialing 911 for help. Minutes later the ambulance arrived. Somehow without remembering doing it I had dragged Nate out into the snow with me and I sat there with him in my arms. They rushed us both to the hospital. The other driver and our parents were pronounced dead on arrival.

end flashback

I'm sorry.  
It was a long time ago. Sure it still haunts me but I have greater things to worry about. I had been 20 that year and was visiting that year for the annual family get together. After the accident Nate was in a coma for two days. Ever since then he'll have those fits and I'll have to deal with him.  
How is it you take care of him and this house?  
I'm a doctor that's why they allowed me to take my brother into my care.  
My aunt helps me out when I get a little behind because I had to take care of Nate.  
Maybe you won't miss as much if I helped watch Nate for you.  
I wouldn't want to burden you Drake. You've just lost your memories.  
It's strange but I feel I have to make up for something I did in my past. So I would be grateful if you allow me to do this to repay you for your kindness.  
He seems to have taken to you really fast. All right... I thank you Drake.  
Of course. Melody how long has it been since you're parents...  
Eight years ago as of December 25th.  
I'll do my best to help out around here.  
She smiled at him brightly. Whatever he was in the past didn't reflect in his now amnesic state now. He returned the smile and they turned on the TV to watch an old movie.

A/N: Okay next chapter up... If you were curious about all the color references in the first chapter that will be explained later on, promise. So, Melody and Nate lost their parents in a horrific accident and Drake has now volunteered to be of assistance. R/R please.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Aura: Dangerous Times

Chapter 3: Dark Aura: Dangerous Times

Drake had been in the house for about a week and Melody couldn't shake the feeling that his aura was familiar somehow. One night when he was dreaming she finally knew what it was. She didn't want to confront him about it because he couldn't remember what he was. When the day came to confront him she hoped Nate wasn't anywhere around. Sometimes her aura would reach out and try to soothe his when he was upset or angry. That confused her to no end. The only person her aura had tried to calm was Nate's. More often than not it was her aura that put him to sleep after a fit.  
Within the half devil she could feel his power about ready to blow up. It was getting too dangerous. So she sent Nate to stay with his aunt. He was sitting on the porch swing brooding. If that power ever blew up she had a feeling his power would be explosive.  
Drake can you come out here for a moment.  
He slowly rose as if he was a cornered panther. His devil heritage was making him wary even though he didn't know it. It was time to call him out even if he ended up hating her in the end.  
What is it Melody?  
Why is it you restrain the power you hold, half devil?  
He looked confused.  
I don't understand...  
You've been dreaming a lot lately Drake, and you keep muttering about a dark power.  
I don't remember my dreams.  
You're human aura is trying to suppress your memories whereas you're devil aura is trying to make you remember your past.  
Why are you telling me this?  
Long dramatic pause. She turned to face the moon.  
Because before to long you're going to be a threat to my brother.  
I wouldn't...  
I know not intentionally but remember you have a wild power that you can't remember how to control.  
Then what do you suggest smart ass?  
I maybe a smart ass but I'm trying to protect the psychic in my care.  
  
She turned her head slightly and looked at him over her shoulder. He swore for a moment that her eyes had been amethyst and cat slitted. They were back to their normal blue.  
( a common traits with my half breed devils is they have ice blue eyes like Dante and Virgil.)  
Nate is under my care instructed to me by my father. To prevent those who are evil from using his power the wrong way.  
He doesn't seem like one.  
That's the point actually Drake. If he seems like he can't focus on anything specific then they tend to leave him alone. However, with you being here that has changed.  
How's that?  
Because they're here for you.  
She pointed behind him. He whipped around to come face to face with reapers. They've been circling here for the past three days and I had the feeling they were after you.  
How do you figure that?  
Our enemy sends shadow warriors these things look like reapers.  
The red reapers made this odd hissing sound whereas the smaller ones made a screeching noise. Moldy saw Drake shake with fear. She had this feeling she had to step in. A low threatening growl escaped her as she leapt forward standing in front of the quivering half devil. The kitana that Drake had shown up with was in her hand pointed at the head reaper.  
Leave now beasts! she hissed.  
No, we want the half breed Virgil...  
I know no one by that name, she growled back.  
That is Virgil behind you... the reaper hissed back angrily. There is no mistaking the twin of Dante.  
She had heard of Dante Sparda before. Thinking quickly she attacked and soon all the reapers were dust.  
Melody what...  
We'll leave it for another day Drake.  
Why did they call me Virgil? Who is Dante?  
Dante's a half breed devil hunter. His father was a Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Let's save that for another day I'm tired.  
Exhaustion caught up with her and her knees gave out. Drake caught her.  
Thanks Drake.  
He picked her up bridal style.  
Melody how did you do that?  
Let's get inside its going to rain soon.  
Moving quickly he darted up on the porch and as soon as his foot touched the landing the rain began to pour. Told yah.  
I didn't say anything.  
No but you were thinking it.  
He sat down against the wall with her still in his lap. She leaded her head against his neck. Her breath washed over his neck sending pleasureful shivers down his back.  
So what just happened?  
Drake I am a half devil too.  
I don't understand...  
I'm a half devil. My mother was the devil and my father a human.  
Is that how you got out of the accident almost unscathed?  
I got out unscathed. I just went into shock. Nate's parents took me in after my parents were murdered by a full breed devil called Mundus. Dante's family was like wise or so I was told.  
Except for me.  
I don't know... you are a special case Drake.  
I won't be Virgil till I remember right?  
  
Keep calling Drake I like that name.  
She shivered as his warm breath rushed into her ear.  
Drake are you in love with me?  
Whether or not I do the question is are you willing to allow it even if I have amnesia?  
I love you any way you are.  
What if I change when I remember?  
Then I'll take you on and love you even more.  
Are you sure?  
she breathed as she looked into his eyes.  
They couldn't help but notice their faces were getting closer. Their lips barely touched before a loud voice said;  
Ewwee Auntie, Melody and Drake are doing icky stuff!  
Melody growled as Drake pulled back. At times like this she wanted to murder Nate. The teen bounced up onto porch and went inside.  
You know Melody that you shouldn't be doing that at all.  
Quit with the lecture Harmony. I don't need it right now.  
She got out of Drake's lap much to his displeasure. Melody hated this woman with a passion. The only reason she let her stick around was she helped take care of Nate. Drake noticed Melody's irritation.  
I think you should leave, Drake said to the woman.  
What did you say?  
I said, I think you should leave.', he said.  
This isn't your house so how dare you.  
He's a guest in my house, said defensively.  
He's very rude and not good for you Melody. You were always one to take in stray animals.  
That's enough!  
Just like your father. Always the kind hearted one until it killed him and that devil witch of his.  
THAT IS ENOUGH! DRAKE IS A GUEST IN MY HOUSE AND YOU GET OUT!  
No need for shouting Melody.  
Who I decide to take into my house is my choosing. And you will not speak about my family as such!  
Her eyes glittered dangerously with promise. The woman knew when to back down and she did. Melody sank to her knees once the woman was gone.  
What's her problem?  
She's just jealous.  
Of what?  
My family bond. Her husband was a full blooded devil. Lets just say she lost him and her child in the same day.  
What does that have to do with anything?  
My parents died together whereas Harmony had to stand back and watch her husband and son be slaughtered before her very eyes. It sounds odd but she's jealous of how easily others love me.  
So she knew what I am?  
Yes, Drake its late so I'm going to bed now.  
You'll tell me everything tomorrow right?  
She thought for a moment and then nodded before both headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: My Dark Side

Remembering Destiny  
Chapter 4: My Dark Side

Melody stayed away from the house most of the day that day even though she promised Drake that she would tell him what he wanted to know. It was worst timing ever. At this point she was fertile and if her dark side got into a fight she'd probably jump Drake and take out her frustrations on him. As much as she cared about him she couldn't allow that. Besides now wasn't the time to get pregnant. The search parties were getting thicker by the moment. Speaking of... Below her tree perch four reapers slink from shadow to shadow hoping to catch the half devil unaware.  
Fun time, she whispered as she dropped amoung them and began to fight violently.  
She didn't know what it was but when she was fertile her dark side made her extremely violent. Of course if she sedated that hunger it would calm her dark side but she wasn't willing to risk it, yet. The reapers ended up piles of ashes and their dark spirits were sent back to hell where they belonged. Slowly she knelt down. The sun was setting and this was the worst part of the day. Her blue eyes changed to amethyst cat eyes. Dark angel wings spread from her back, flapping a few times before settling down. A few feathers settled around her.  
(Okay I'm famous for this spilt type personality thing where the two halves can talk to each other and argue and actually know that they have the spilt. they speak out loud too, note this.)

_Take him,' _the beast within hissed.  
I can't, she whispered.  
_Is it because you love him?'  
_Yes, I do but I can't risk that kind of thing right now.  
_There is always suppression.'  
_No, I don't want to wait that long for children.  
_Then just take him. He'll protect you and the child.'  
_I CAN'T! she snarled. He doesn't remember who he is. Therefore can't control the power he has and you know that!  
_Just take him. He'll remember in time.'  
_What if he changes when he remembers?  
_He wouldn't hit the mother of his child.'  
_I wouldn't put it past him.  
_Do you have that little faith in him?'  
_I DON'T KNOW VIRGIL SPARDA I KNOW DRAKE! she snarled.  
_They are one and the same.'  
_I bet they're not.  
She knew that Drake was listening and so did her beast. When one comes back from amnesia they have a choice to stay as they are or revert back to their old selves. Most times they go back to the way they were.  
_Not all the time. You were the one that kept as you were when you had amnesia.'  
_I didn't like who I was before I lost my memory. I would have killed Nate a long time ago.  
_Then the change was worth it. Maybe Virgil will keep the life that Drake created with you.'  
_Who would want to?  
She got up then breaking the connection she had with her beast and leapt into the nearest tree and sat crouching on a thick branch. Drake approached slowly.  
  
she snapped not intending to be so harsh though. Drake I...  
It's okay Melody.  
No, its not. Drake you have to get out of here fast or I'll rape you here and now.  
It wouldn't...  
Don't say it, she growled.  
  
Because no matter how much I want it. I can't have it.  
She turned and leapt away from the tree and flew as fast as she could away from her own house. Landing carefully she stopped a crystal clear lake. The water was calm on this night. Wrapping her arms around herself she watched the water shift and turn as a wind started.

Hours later...

Why did she hate you so much? Drake asked from behind her.  
Because when I lost my memories I was this loving sweet person that got along with everyone. They remember that girl and instantly want to be my friend. Once I remembered I had a choice to still be that girl or become the evil bitch I once was.  
He knew she had more to say so he waited. Harmony saw this and grew angry once her husband and son were killed.  
Her families death wasn't your fault.  
No it wasn't but she can't understand that. All she heard from Mundus before he left was he wanted the half devil queen.  
  
She chuckled. That was the one thing she hated the most was that title.  
Yes, Queen. My mother denounced her crown to be with my human father. And yes there is a social ranking theme in the devil realm like in Medieval times. So by right I am Queen and like all bad guys they want to be made King.  
What if I didn't want the crown only you?  
Then I'd tell you, you're a stupid fool.  
He looked down but she jumped into his arms startling him. She nuzzled his neck. But you're my stupid fool.  
Am I?  
she hissed.  
She kissed him deeply but vanished before the kiss got out of hand. Drake stood there shocked. His finger rested on his lips. A goofy smile plastered on his face. From the shadows a confused half devil watched. Drake walked back to the house.  
Melody sensed the stranger and landed behind him only to have two guns in her face.  
Calm down Guardian of the Gates of Heaven.  
How did?  
I know the legend Dante.  
Then why do you take care of my brother?  
He has forgotten his destiny, she replied sadly as she faced the direction he had went.  
What do you mean?  
He has amnesia Dante.  
And you are?  
I am Melody. I want you to stay away from him Dante.  
Afraid of Virgil are you?  
No, I'm afraid of what will happen once he remembers. The Gate Guardian of Hell might not want a mate.  
Typical woman... So sappy...  
She didn't let him finish the sentence before her fist plowed into his face.  
How dare you, she growled dangerously.  
Her eyes were balancing between crimson and blue. Changing back and forth. Her hands flexed. Dante smirked as he ran his wrist across his lip. She had drawn a little blood he was impressed.  
Calm down girl. I trust you to take care of him.  
Why are you here?  
Investigating reaper activities.  
Sure you are Dante.  
You calling me a liar?  
she said sarcastically.  
With one jump she was in a tree above his head. You better get out of here Dante before you do something stupid.  
Her gaze was distant and full of lust. Dante snorted and walked away muttering things about incompetent women. Melody didn't hear him as she listened to the wind. It was a great thing that this wild darkness only lasted one night. Or she'd end up killing someone other than reapers. With a heavy sigh she returned to her room and locked the door.

A/N: Okay I got a review for Blood Red Moon whining about how I keep miss spelling Virgil's name. Frankly point in fact I don't care. That name gets the point across who it is. So don't mention the fact that I miss spell it. I work with ungrateful people all day and therefore I don't intend to please anyone. I write for me. If you like it that's great.  
Sorry to those of you that don't care that spell it incorrectly. I'm not trying to offend anyone though. I'm just saying I don't care that I miss spelled it. I never finished the DMC games. I've only gotten so far and then gave up. So my knowledge of DMC is limited.  
Anyway interesting twist huh? Melody a Queen and Virgil a Knight. Who better to protect a Queen but her knight in shining armor.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Me

Chapter 5: Love Me

Okay to my fans sorry it took so long but I got the worst writers block imaginable. AS you know I started another fic called 'Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story' Big hit thus far but like most of my stories not many reviews... So I plead for reviews.

Tears glittering in the pale light of the moon was his only warning that danger was around. She stood stalk still in just beyond the reach of the moon's ray. Only the wind stirred her flowing white dress. The veil that graced her head swayed to and fro. Amongst her dark locks were small white flowers that he could never for the life of him define what they were. Her eyes were crystal blue. Now they glimmered with the tears that needed to be shed now.  
"Are you afraid?" she asked as she turned her head up to face the moon.  
"No, are you?"  
"Melody. you know that I've..."  
"Shh. Their coming."  
"Who is?"  
"Those you seek you for your past."  
"Melody, I'm afraid of my past."  
"Don't be," she said soothingly. "The past is just that, the past and therefore can't be altered or changed. You've been given a second chance."  
"I feel I should be grateful for that."  
She only nodded. Her eyes never left the moon.  
"Why don't you look at me?" he questioned.  
"Because seeing you only makes what I feel stronger."  
Some part of him was telling him that she loved him but another half feared what she had to say next. "I love you so much but only time will tell if this was meant to be."  
His heart soared towards the stars. A slow smile spread across his features.  
"You need to smile more Drake."  
"As do you my lady," he purred.  
"You know I have this feeling you weren't this sweet in your old life."  
"You're probably right."  
She smiled warmly towards him as she faced him. "Now my Lady no more tears."  
"Are you my knight in shining armor?"  
"I'm you're black knight right?"  
"Of course."  
He carefully picked his way to where she stood. Before he could get there something beat him there. It was a man draped in red. His features seemed familiar some how.  
"Virgil?" the figure called.  
Drake stepped in front of her to protect her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'd think you'd remember your own brother," the figure drawled.  
"I don't remember much of anything stranger."  
Dante looked Melody up and down and it was setting Drake on edge. Drake watched in horror as he was unable to move when Dante slammed his white angel into a tree. She hissed in pain.  
"Leave her alone," he growled.  
"Or what?"  
Before he could move blood sprayed everywhere.

Drake came awake with a start. Breathing heavily his eyes darted back and forth scanning the room for strangers. There was nothing. Shaking his head he tried to figure out what that dream had meant. He heard running footstep and his door was slammed open.  
"What is, Drake?" Melody said breathlessly.  
"Just a dream."  
"Damn it must of been a powerful dream to shake the house."  
"What?"  
"When you're afraid your power spikes. It sends out shock waves of a sort and it shook the house. Nate's a deep sleeper so he wouldn't of felt that."  
"Melody..." he began but not sure how to tell her what he had seen.  
"What is it?"  
"Do I have a brother?"  
She was hesitant at first but then she carefully replied;  
"Yes, his name is Dante."  
"WE looked so much alike."  
"You're twins Drake."  
"Why?"  
"He killed you in my dream. I couldn't stop him."  
"Dante can't touch me Drake."  
"Why's that?"  
Melody leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Because I have you."  
"You're putting a lot of faith in me," he whispered as he placed his arm around her shoulders.  
"A faith that's well earned," she whispered into his neck.  
Her warm breath washed over his neck. A few pleasant sensations ran down his spine just then. A soft groan escaped his lips.  
"Melody," he groaned softly into her neck.  
"Drake," she whispered quietly.  
He pulled her backwards until they lay side by side on his bed. She rolled over util she was straddling his hips. The large shirt she was wearing was falling down on one shoulder exposing some of her cleavage. His hands rested on her waist.  
"Melody," he whispered.  
She leaned forward. Both her hands were on either side of his head. Her movements against him were making his temperature rise extremely high. It was getting to the point where he wanted to rip his clothes off to get rid of the heat. He hadn't realized his eyes were shut until he felt feather light touches running up his neck. Opening his eyes he realized those feather light touches were Melody's lips.  
"Drake," she whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
He came up and bit gently on her neck. A low moan of pleasure escaped her. Melody let her hands wander over his bare chest. Drake only slept in a pair of loose black sweat pants. Her nails lightly traced over his well defined muscles. A groan escaped him. When his mind returned from the pleasure filled place she had sent it he grabbed her hands.  
"Melody are you sure?"  
Shaking herself she pulled back. A light flush covered her cheeks.  
"Drake I'm..."  
"Melody?"  
"I'm sorry."  
She slid off of him and dashed out of his room. The door to her room was slammed and then reopened and then the front door was opened and slammed. Drake sat up putting his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself down. That situation had made him loose his resolve about her. There was no question that he wanted her but there was his amnesia to take into account. Sure he wanted a life with her but would it conflict with the life he had.  
"Tisk, tisk, so Virgil isn't such a smooth talker," a voice said from the door way.  
It looked like Nate but his aura was off. Drake got up slowly.  
"Who are you?"  
"Lets just say I am Nate. However, I'm the always sleeping part of him."  
"Sleeping?"  
"I'm his spilt personality so to speak. I am a powerful psychic that was banished and reborn into this absent minded boy."  
"Are you the reason she forgot who she was?"  
"Very clever. Yes, it was I that caused the accident in which would cause her to forget what she knew to become who she is now."  
"Do you know about..."  
"You're dream? Yes, why push her away Drake? You heard her she loves you and will do anything to be with you."  
"My amnesia..."  
"So? Melody loves you as you are now."  
"What about my past?"  
"She's accepted it for what it was Drake you're past."  
"What if..."  
"The what ifs are going to kill you Drake. Go to her make her happy for once."  
"What do you mean for once?"  
"Melody may show a happiness on the outside but its not real. The only true happiness she felt was when she was imagining jumping you when you followed her the other night. Of course and the thought of being the mother of your children."  
"She imagined that?"  
"Of course that's what fertile females think about. Of course with her devil blood it makes it all the worse especially being the Queen's daughter and all."  
A blush stained his cheeks at those thoughts. He never once thought about settling down with his amnesia in swing. For a moment he wondered if his other self considered it before either. Drake didn't need to hear anymore. Getting up he changed swiftly leaving Nate alone in the house. It didn't take him long to find her. She stood not to far away staring up at the moon as she did in the dream.  
"Melody come inside."  
"No, Drake. Not until tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't want me in the way I want you."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
She didn't know what to say. The wind tugged at her unbound hair. The long strands danced like waves on the breeze. The trench coat she wore fluttered. The silence engulfed them. It was the kind of silence that made the persons within it feel a heavy weight on their shoulders.  
"Melody I wanted you. Its just I never..."  
Her head dipped down farther. Tears glistened on her cheeks as her head came up. Drake was taken aback by her tears. A slow smile graced her features as she slowly walked towards him. For a second he saw a stalking black panther. In an instant the image was gone and she was standing before him. Gently he picked her up and carried her to his room. Where they proceeded to finish what they started before.


	6. 6: Final Confrontation and Two Strangers

Chapter 6: Final Confrontation and Two Strangers 

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DMC!

A/N: Sorry it took so long people. Thanks for your support through this story...

Drake came awake to the feeling of being alone. Melody was nowhere to be seen. Getting up he dressed and went to look for her. When he found her she was sitting in the middle of the front yard in a meditation pose. The power that wrapped around her was tranquil and unwavering. He stood there a moment just watching her before coming forward and sitting in an identical position right in front of her. Nate was sitting on the porch watching them.  
"Ignore him, focus on gaining tranquility," her soft voice spoke up as he turned his attention to the boy.  
"You know what he has lying dormant within him don't you?"  
"I had a slight idea but not to the extent you do,"  
Her eyes came open, and she stared at him. A smile spread across her features as they were caught in each others eyes. "Good morning Drake," she breathed.  
He just tipped his head slightly with a small smirk on his face. A sexy grin washed over his features. She shook her head knowing what he wanted.  
"No," she whispered.  
The sexy look dropped to reveal a pout. Melody's face became serious as she looked around.  
"Red," she muttered softly.  
"Red? Red what?"  
Melody rose to her feet. The wind began to pick up and whip around her. The black auras of the reapers were drawing closer. Some of the black auras were vanishing only to be replaced with others. Then a deeper darker evil force washed over the clearing. Even Drake felt the power shift in the air. "Melody what is it?"  
"The final confrontation is about to begin, Drake. You better hope within the next few minutes you remember how to fight."  
She moved into the house and returned with the katana and tossed it to him. As if by reflex he caught it with ease. There was confusion in his eyes wondering what it was that she was implying.  
"Come on Drake we need to go help Dante."  
Moving forward without waiting for him she walked into the woods. Nate sat emotionlessly on the front porch watching the scene. Once Melody stepped out of the clearing a shield went up around the house to protect it from an intruder that might want to kill Nate.Dante was already locked into combat with reapers. Mundus was glaring darkly from the shadows. A light tapping on his shoulder made him turn around.  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
She pulled back her fist and slammed it into Mundus's face. He was only staggered for a moment before slamming his fist into her face. A smirk graced her features as she whipped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. She was crouched down on her two legs with her left arm balancing her body. Looking over her shoulder Dante was done with the group of reapers and staring strait at Mundus. Her distraction gave Mundus the opportunity to grab Melody. His claws were up against her throat. Somewhere on her left she heard Drake gasp.  
"Does this look familiar boys?" Mundus asked.  
"Don't listen to him Dante, Virgil. You two aren't scared little boys now, you're slayers in your own right so fight like one."  
"Shut up little girl," Mundus hissed in her ear.  
"You don't control their lives anymore."  
Mundus dug his claws into her shoulder. Drake winced as he saw blood well up. A wind rushed around him as if calling to him to remember something that he had forgotten. A severe pain ran through him causing his knees to go weak as he sank to the ground. Memories washed over him. The most vivid memory was the day Mundus first walked into his life.

_Flashback_

"Mom?" Virgil called.  
He walked into the house with Dante right behind him. The house was a mess. The furniture was over turned.  
"Momma?" Dante called.  
They heard the sound of struggling from the kitchen. The sound of plates shattering resonated through the house and drew the boys to the kitchen to see a man holding their mother in a death grip with his claws in her shoulder. Blood was staining her shirt. The guy hadn't saw the twins yet.  
"Tell me where he is Eva," the man growled.  
"Mundus you know as well as I do that Sparda has been gone for a long time."  
"Not a good enough answer Eva. Where is he!"  
"Leave my mother alone!" Dante yelled.  
The man turned around to face the twins.  
"Ah if it isn't the young Sparda twins."  
An evil smirk graced his features and his claws sunk even further into their mother's skin. "Now, boys if you want your mother to live another day you'll tell me where Sparda is."  
"Our father is away," Virgil told him.  
Something slammed into Mundus knocking him off balance until Eva crashed to the floor. The boys rushed to their mother's side and helped her up. Mundus turned to see the enraged Sparda in human form standing there ready to cleave the offender in half.  
"I'll send you back to Hell Mundus," Sparda growled.  
The two of them locked in fierce combat. As the battle ensued Mundus kept getting weaker. Before his final breath he lashed out at Eva. Sparda saw it coming so he stepped in front of his wife. The blow was a killing one but a slow killer. Drawing Alastor he shot out and cut Mundus's head from his shoulders. Sparda collapsed to his knees after Mundus vanished in a cloud of dirt. The wind whipped through the house scattering what was left. The devil knight was breathing heavily.  
"My wife, I love you..."  
"Sparda don't..." she cried softly.  
"Take care of your mother boys."  
"We will father."  
Dante being the emotional one that he was rushed and hugged his father. Virgil stood beside his mother his eyes were cold as ice. With a final gasping breath Sparda burst into a cloud of ash and was scattered to the wind.

End Flashback

"I remember that day so well," Mundus said sadistically. "I called you with my darkness that day."  
"Let her go, you're battle is with me and Dante."  
"I don't know gate keeper of hell. I might want to keep the Sparda line in check and make it vanish only leaving behind a lost legacy."  
He claws dug deeper into her shoulder. Melody gritted her teeth trying to fight back the bile that rose in her throat. "Such a beautiful creature Virgil, its a wonder that she'd be even remotely interested in you."  
Virgil stood up a cold emotionless mask back on his face. He remembered Drake but at this point in time the good man that Drake was, was gone. His gaze caught hers. She saw in his eyes what she feared would happened once he remembered. He was truly Virgil again. She bowed her head.  
Dante came up behind Mundus with Rebellion. Of course Mundus sensed Dante so he whipped around still using Melody as a shield.  
"You wouldn't want to kill your brothers mate would you?" Mundus sneered.  
"Melody duck!" Dante snarled.  
She sank down low enough the Virgil was able to lash out and cut his head off. The body holding her faded into dust. A heavy breath escaped her as she sank to her knees. Turning she looked at Virgil. His gaze was cold and distant. He turned and walked away in the shadows. Melody let her head droop.  
"You knew how this would end Melody..." Dante began. "The Gate Keeper of Hell will always be alone."  
"Take care of him Dante."  
"I don't think he'll need me."  
"One day he will."  
"I'll do what I can babe."  
She just nodded her head. Dante took that as a goodbye so he Devil Triggered and flew after his brother. Melody sat there staring off into the darkness...

Epilogue... 10 years later...

Two dark figures sat on the edge of a building watching the building across the way. Both figures had their black angel wings mantled. A familiar red and blue clad pair came out of the building.  
"Come on Virgil aren't you even going?"  
"No, I let that go a long time ago."  
"You're an idiot then."  
"Dante we have a mission to complete remember."  
The two of them stopped feeling a dark power wash over them. The power was dark also tainted with light. It wasn't threatening in any way. Dante looked up and saw the winged figures watching them. A sad smile crossed his face. He knew who they were. Another figure landed beside them.  
"Come majesties your mother wishes for you to return."  
The two figures stood up and followed the other one. The flash of silver was the only thing they saw before the figure vanished. Virgil shook off the confusion that their auras washing over him caused. It seemed so familiar but then again not.  
"One day they'll be great slayers," a soft voice echoed through their heads.  
Virgil looked at his brother.  
"They're Queen must be dying..." Dante said softly.  
He knew that their Queen rarely let them out this far away from home. "Virgil you have to go see Melody before its to late."  
"It was to late the day I met her."  
"Its your loss then."  
Dante Devil Triggered before flying off to where the call for help had come from. Virgil followed his brother without a word.  
The trouble lead them to the same town where Melody had helped him. Once it was over and at Dante's insistence they went to her house. The one thing that struck Virgil first was the grave stone under the willow tree. Dropping down in front of it he read the inscription:

'Here Lies Nathaniel Chaos  
May he rest with the angels that guard him  
May 27th 1978- April 25th 2005'

Virgil inwardly sighed. With a flap of his wings he moved towards the window. Two pulsing auras called to him. Standing on the roof beside the bedroom window he saw two figures curled up together. Dante landed beside him.  
"They're twin half breed devils, brother and sister."  
Both of the twins had shocking white hair. The boys was cut short and spiked much like Virgil's own. The girls cascaded down the bed. Virgil guessed if she were standing that the hair would reach past her behind. Her hair shimmered in the rising moon light. "They always sleep in the same bed since it comforts them to be together. The complete opposites of us."  
Dante wasn't going to tell him anything about the twins. If his brother couldn't figure it out then he didn't deserve to know. He left her alone and she had paid the price. She was dying due to an old attack from a devil. He managed to poison her and she never got well. The poison was taking its toll on her now. Dante figured she wouldn't last much longer.  
"Come on Virgil we need to get back."  
Virgil turned from the window and flew away. Dante turned back to the window and caught the haunting eyes of a gaunt figure. Bowing his head he flew back to Devil May Cry.

'The Guardian of the Gates of Hell will forever remain guarding alone.'


End file.
